


La ausente

by orphan_account



Series: Nuestra Casa [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ausencia de un ser querido hace que uno se replantee la vida. A veces esa senda de descubrimientos la podemos hacer acompañados, otras veces, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ausente

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc._ y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.
> 
> Drabble escrito como respuesta al Reto #2: Hermana mayor del Next Challenge de la comunidad HP_Next_Gen_Esp de Livejournal.

– Louis… Loius… ¡Lou!

El joven miró a su acompañante y sonrió con gesto de disculpa.

– Lo siento, Amelia –dejó que todo su encanto se enfocara en la bruja sentada a su lado y agregó–: ¿Me decías?

– Dije que era de pésima educación quedarse embobado mirando a una mujer que no es tu cita, _cuando tienes a tu cita justo al lado_.

El tono enfadado y petulante de la chica le molestó bastante. Era por cosas así que no salía regularmente en citas y tampoco dejaba que nadie le organizara alguna. Pero esta vez no pudo escapar de la encerrona de tres mujeres Weasley –Dominique, Rose y Roxanne, todas con complejo de hermana mayor o algo peor– y ya que estaba pensando en ello, todo era culpa del estúpido Baile del Ministerio. Porque, vamos, él ni siquiera era _empleado_ del Ministerio, sólo colaboraba de tanto en tanto con ellos y no les debía nada. Sin embargo, no hubo fuerza humana capaz de impedir que las tres mujeres decidieran que no podía faltar a la Gala y para eso le hicieron una lista de amigas y conocidas con las que podría asistir y pasarla bien.

– ¿No dices nada?

La voz de Amelia Smith sonó, si cabe, más molesta aún. Él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, ya que no podía explicarle ni aunque quisiera –y ciertamente no quería– que esa bruja a quien estaba mirando tenía un parecido sobrecogedor con su hermana mayor. Que verla allí bailando con ese mago que no era Ted, lo había dejado algo atontado. Claramente esa mujer no era Victoire, ya debía tener más de cuarenta años y su hermana no…

Victoire no.

Levantándose de la mesa, ofreció galante su mano en invitación muda para bailar, Amelia no era tonta y aceptó con un mohín que quiso ser coqueto y resultó casi gracioso porque no cuadraba con una bruja especialista en maldiciones oscuras. Ya en medio de las parejas bailando Louis instintivamente guió sus pasos hasta estar cerca del mago moreno que tenía a la rubia _no Victoire_ entre sus brazos. Louis bebió su imagen, se llenó las pupilas y el alma con el retrato de su hermana ya mayor y radiante en medio de una fiesta. Lamentó por apenas un instante no tener su cámara consigo para robarle una foto, enseguida entendió que mejor así. Mejor para él y mejor para todos. En un giro quedó de frente a Dominique, quien tenía los ojos sospechosamente brillantes y la mirada clavada en algo o alguien más allá de Louis y su pareja.

Cuando las miradas de ambos hermanos conectaron, hablaron volúmenes. Louis vio la añoranza, la nostalgia, la tristeza y el amor que sentía reflejado en los claros ojos de Dominique. Franck, testigo mudo del intercambio entre los dos Weasley, solicitó permiso para intercambiar parejas por lo que quedaba de la canción y, una vez realizado el cambio, Louis con su hermana entre los brazos volvió a observar a esa versión mayor de Victoire bailar feliz a través del salón.

– Gracias Lou –los clarísimos ojos de Dominique apenas se posaron en él al hablar.

– Gracias a ti… Dominique.

Hermana mayor. La bruja sintió con fuerza las palabras no dichas. Ahora ella era la hermana mayor. En silencio siguieron bailando y de tanto en tanto sus miradas localizaban a la rubia belleza que ya no sería Victoire.


End file.
